Triplet
The Triplet is one of the three final upgrade choices from the Triple Shot and can be selected at level 45. The Triplet may not further upgrade.__TOC__ Design The Triplet features a blue circular base with three rectangular turetts on the front with the two on the side being slightly retracted into the base. Its design is similar to the Gunner and Twin. Compared to the Triple Shot, its barrels are way closer to each other. Technical Upon upgrading: * Bullet size is increased. * Bullet Penetration increases. * Bullet Damage increases. * The Barrels are changed back to a streamlined formation instead of a spread. Strategy * Strong Against: Most other DPS focused tanks, Overseer-type classes, Melee classes, classes that lack concentrated fire. * '''Weak Against: '''Multiple enemies, Sniper-type classes, classes with extreme damage per shot and bullet penetration like Annihilator or Hybrid. As the Triplet The Triplet (arguably due to the recently added Streamliner) has the highest single target damage per second. Your bullets can block most frontal shots and still get through (with bullet penetration) and you can propel yourself backwards. Be careful when chasing and firing, while shooting at the enemy you will approach them slower, making it easier for them to escape. It is more efficient to chase with the Triplet by firing at the opposite direction of your movement, and then when within range, continue shooting at the enemy. Repeat this process until the enemy dies. Do NOT try this against multiple Lvl 45 opponents. Try to find an Overlord, as your bullets can handle their drones with ease. Against the Triplet Going either left or right is the simplest way of getting out of the way of the cannons. Unfortunately, if you're the target, it may be hard for you to escape alive, unless you are also a high DPS tank with high bullet penetration. The best tank to counter the Triplet is a Sniper, or its upgrades. Use a Ranger, or an Assassin, and snipe the Triplet or use a Sprayer. If you're an invisible class, you can hurt the Triplet pretty badly from behind. Be extra careful of stray bullets though. As for a Sprayer, a Sprayer can deal with it perfectly but neither the Triplet or the Sprayer is going to hurt each other. If the Triplet is not a glass cannon, a Trapper, Mega Trapper, Auto Trapper, or Overtrapper can at least take it to a stalemate, in which case the best thing to do afterwards would be to wait until another tank, preferably with high damage, decides to attack the Triplet. An Annihilator or Hybrid works too, as the large projectile has a lot more penetration and can smash through the Triplet's projectiles and one-shot or two-shot the Triplet. Gallery TripletOld.png|Old (First) design of Triplet. TripletOld2.png|Old (Second) design of Triplet. Trivia * In the new update, the Triplet was buffed with higher damage, alongside the Triple Shot. * The Triplet's middle cannon used to be overlapped by the side cannons. This was changed as it looked odd. * The Triplet used to be a Level 30 tank that upgraded from the Twin in the early days of diep.io (April-May) Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes